Abraham Van Helsing
Professor Abraham Van Helsing is a fictional character and the main protagonist from the 1897 Gothic horror novel Dracula. Van Helsing is an aged Dutch doctor with a wide range of interests and accomplishments, partly attested by the string of letters that follows his name: "MD, D.Ph., D.Litt., etc, etc," indicating a wealth of experience, education, and expertise. The character is best known throughout his many adaptations as a vampire hunter and the archenemy of Count Dracula. ''Dracula'' In the novel, Van Helsing is called in by his former student, Dr. John Seward, to assist with the mysterious illness of Lucy Westenra. Van Helsing's friendship with Seward is based in part upon an unknown prior event in which Van Helsing suffered a grievous wound, and Seward saved his life by sucking out the gangrene. It is Van Helsing who first realizes that Lucy is the victim of a vampire, and he guides Dr. Seward and his friends in their efforts to save Lucy. According to Leonard Wolf's annotations to the novel, Van Helsing had a son who died. Van Helsing says that his son, had he lived, would have had a similar appearance to Lucy's husband Arthur Holmwood. Consequently, Van Helsing developed a particular fondness for Holmwood. Van Helsing's wife went insane after their son's death, but as a Catholic, he refuses to divorce her ("with my poor wife dead to me, but alive by Church's law, though no wits, all gone, even I, who am faithful husband to this now-no-wife"). Van Helsing is one of the few characters in the novel who is fully physically described in one place. In chapter 14, Mina Harker describes him as: }} Van Helsing's personality is described by John Seward, his former student, thus: }} In the novel Van Helsing is described as having what is apparently a thick foreign accent, in that he speaks in broken English and he uses German phrases like, "Mein Gott" (My God). Adaptations of the novel have tended to play up Van Helsing's role as a vampire expert, sometimes to the extent that it is depicted as his major occupation. The novel, however, gives no support for such interpretations. Dr. Seward requests Van Helsing's assistance simply because Lucy's affliction has him baffled and Van Helsing "knows as much about obscure diseases as any one in the world". Indeed, Van Helsing takes too much time (weeks and months) to recognise Lucy's illness, and seems to have no practical knowledge about vampires. Until her funeral, he tells no one his theory of Lucy's death. Narrative Count Dracula, having acquired ownership of England's Carfax estate through solicitor Jonathan Harker, moved to the estate and began menacing England. His victims included Lucy Westenra, who is on holiday in Whitby. The aristocratic girl has suitors such as John Seward, Arthur Holmwood, and Quincey Morris, and has a best friend in Mina Murray, Jonathan Harker's fiancée. Seward, who worked as a doctor in an insane asylum – where one of the patients, the incurably mad Renfield, has a psychic connection to Dracula – contacts Van Helsing about Lucy Westenra's peculiar condition. Van Helsing, recognizing marks upon her neck, eventually deduces that she has been losing blood from a vampire bite. He administers blood transfusion multiple times to try to save her. Van Helsing, Seward, and Arthur all donate their blood to her, but each night Van Helsing realizes that she continues to lose blood. He prescribes her garlic and makes a necklace of garlic flowers for her and then proceeds to hang garlic about the room. He also gave her a crucifix to wear around her neck. Lucy's demise was brought by her own mother who cleared the room of garlic and opened the window to give her fresh air; a home servant had stolen the gold crucifix from Lucy as well. Lucy dies and after the funeral returns as a vampire seeking out children. Eventually, Van Helsing and a heartbroken Arthur free the undead Lucy from her vampiric curse with Quincey Morris and Dr. Seward as these knew the ordeal. After Arthur uses a hammer to drive the stake through the heart, Van Helsing cuts off her head and puts garlic in her mouth. Mina becomes increasingly worried about her husband's brain fever, and asks Dr. Seward for assistance; Seward refers her to Van Helsing. Unable to make sense of Jonathan's journal, Mina gives it to Van Helsing to review. When Harker learns that his experiences in Transylvania were real, his health returns and both he and Mina join their friends at Seward's residence. Mina then discovers that the characters' journals, diaries, letters, and collections of newspapers provide further intelligence on Dracula's movements. She types out copies and provides them to each of the other party members including Van Helsing. From the copies of text Mina prepared, they learn that Dracula's residence in Carfax was near Seward's; from Van Helsing's research of ancient folklore, superstitions, and historical references, the party learns of Dracula's weaknesses and strengths. Seward and Van Helsing also write to an acquaintance from their university to aid in further research into Dracula's past. Staying at Seward's residence to better plan strategies in their efforts to deal with Dracula, they have frequent meetings and each member is assigned duties. It is later that a bat was seen at the window outside of one of these meetings as well. As Van Helsing and the party investigate the location of Dracula in efforts to destroy and stop him from spreading any further evil, they have their first encounter as a group with Dracula at the residence in Carfax. They eventually discover that Dracula has been purchasing multiple properties throughout and around the perimeter of London; planning to transport each of his 50 boxes of Transylvanian earth to them; learning the boxes are used as graves and each property would be used as his lairs. As they discover each of his lairs and track down the location of the boxes of earth, they place sacramental bread within them to "sterilize" them. This repels Dracula from being able to use or transport them further. Dracula learns that the group are plotting against him and entices Renfield to invite him in to Dr. Seward's residence. After hearing a loud noise coming from Renfield's room, Dr Seward and Helsing enter to find him critically injured on the floor with a broken back and severe damages to his head and limbs. Helsing operates on his head to keep him alive long enough for Renfield to tell them his testimony. Learning from this that Dracula went to see Mina, the group goes into Mina's room to see Harker in a hypnotic state, and Dracula giving Mina the 'Vampire's Baptism of Blood', cursing her and the group for plotting against him. When Van Helsing and the party hold out their sacred items to repel Dracula away, causing him to become a vapor and flee into a different room. Dracula then destroys all their copies of text which Mina had produced except one that was hidden and then breaks Renfield's neck before leaving the residence. Helsing places a wafer of sacramental bread upon the forehead of Mina to bless her but it burns her flesh as it touches her, leaving a scar. Mina, feeling that she is now connected with Dracula, asks Van Helsing to hypnotize her before dawn as that would be the only time she feels could freely speak. Van Helsing learns through conducting hypnotism on Mina that she has a telepathic link with Dracula; could tell everything he hears and feels and use this gift to track his movements in the future. Mina also agrees that none of the group should tell her any plans they have in the future for fear that Dracula could easily read her thoughts and counter their plans. As the group continues to search for each of the boxes and residences of Dracula throughout London they have encounters with Dracula and continue to sterilize his graves. They manage to find each of his residences and locate all of his boxes except for one; learning that the final grave is located on a boat, Van Helsing determines that Dracula is fleeing back to his Castle. When the party pursues Dracula back to Transylvania, they split up into separate groups of two. While Mina and Van Helsing team up to travel straight to Dracula's castle, the others attempt to track down and ambush the boat on which Dracula is a passenger. Van Helsing continues to hypnotize Mina but his ability to have influence over her diminishes each day. He notices Mina's behavior beginning to change as she starts sleeping more during the day, losing her appetite for food, and ceasing to write in her journal. One night he crumbles sacramental bread in a circle around her and asks her to come sit by him. As she was unable to, he learned that this could be a way to protect their camp from any vampires in the area. Later, he sees the Brides of Dracula approach his camp but they too are unable to cross into the circle of bread. Failing at their attempts to lure Helsing and Mina out of the circle, they flee just before sunrise back to Dracula's castle. Helsing binds Mina at a small cave to keep her from danger as he goes into Dracula's Castle to kill any vampires he finds. As Helsing runs throughout the castle searching its various rooms, he finds Dracula's empty tomb as well as the three female vampires he saw earlier. He begins to do his operation on the first vampire but finds himself entranced by her beauty and unable to bring himself to harm her. In his feelings of enchantment he even contemplates love for her. He is however broken out of this enchantment when he hears a "soul wail" from Mina, awakening him. he proceeds to strike stakes into their hearts and sever their heads, one by one. Upon the arrival of Van Helsing back to Mina's location from the Castle, they see the rest of their group as they chase a group of gypsies down the Borgo Pass and corner them. Armed with knives and firearms they overtake the gypsies and open the final box of Dracula; Jonathan Harker brings his Kukri knife down on Dracula's throat as the bowie knife of Quincey Morris simultaneously impales Dracula's heart in the final moments of daylight. At this very moment, Dracula's body then crumbles to dust. After the struggle, Quincey is seen fatally wounded from the struggle. 6 years later, Van Helsing takes a grandfatherly role in regard to the young Quincey Harker, Jonathan and Mina's son. Equipment Van Helsing is seen utilizing many tools to aid him and his party in fending off Dracula, warding off vampires and in general defeating the undead: * Skeleton Keys used for lock picking to open the doors to many of Dracula's lairs located throughout London * Wreath of withered Garlic Blossoms * Silver Crucifix * Sacred Wafer brought from Amsterdam contained in an envelope or crushed and sprinkled around him in a circle as a protective barrier * Electric Lamps which could be attached or secured against the chest * Revolver and knife for use against enemies weaker than Dracula * The branch of a wild rose could be placed on top of a coffin containing a vampire; immobilizing it * Mountain Ash used to repel the undead * Wooden stake and hammer to pierce a vampire's heart * Golden crucifix necklace, given to Lucy. Film adaptations as Van Helsing in ''Dracula'' (1931)]] Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror (1922) was the first film version of Dracula. Although it followed the same basic plot as the novel, names were changed: Van Helsing is Professor Bulwer and appears only in a few scenes. Unlike the book, he is a friend of Thomas Hutter (the film's version of Jonathan Harker) before he meets Count Orlok (a renamed Count Dracula) and never meets the vampire face to face. Peter Cushing's character in the Hammer movies does not have the first name "Abraham" as his case reads J. van Helsing, as seen in The Brides of Dracula. In the series of Hammer Dracula films set in the 1970s, Dracula battles Lorrimar van Helsing, a grandson of the original vampire hunter, who appears as Lawrence van Helsing in the prologue to Dracula AD 1972. In The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires Cushing plays the original Van Helsing from the Hammer series. Anthony Hopkins portrays Van Helsing in Bram Stoker's Dracula in 1992. Already implied to be an experienced vampire hunter. He often comes across as insane, casually discussing how to kill the un-dead despite the brutal methods involved, as well as his ruthless methods when dispatching Dracula's brides, but he nevertheless leads the group to victory over Dracula's forces. Christopher Plummer portrayed Professor Abraham Van Helsing in Dracula 2000 (he had previously appeared as a vampire hunter, Professor Paris Catalano, in Vampire in Venice). After defeating Count Dracula (Gerard Butler), van Helsing finds that the vampire lord cannot die in the conventional means of destroying a vampire and he only succeeded in paralysing him in a deathlike state. Knowing that Dracula would inevitably rise again, Van Helsing imprisoned the vampire beneath his Carfax Abbey estate, using leeches to dilute Dracula's blood and transfuse it into himself as a means of preserving his own life until he can find a means of destroying Dracula. This has the unintentional side-effect of creating a link between Dracula and van Helsing's daughter. When Dracula escapes after his coffin is stolen, van Helsing's daughter and his assistant are able to use this connection to deduce Dracula's true identity of Judas Iscariot and defeat him after the elder van Helsing's death. Hugh Jackman played Gabriel Van Helsing, the eponymous hero of Van Helsing (2004), loosely based on Bram Stoker's character. Having been found on the steps of a church seven years ago with total amnesia, Gabriel hunts monsters for a secret organization made up of the world's religions (known as the Knights of the Holy Order) to rid the world of evil "that the rest of mankind has no idea exists", although he is the most wanted man in Europe for his conspicuous actions. In the movie he is sent to Transylvania to kill Count Dracula. When he arrives, Dracula tells Gabriel that they have already met and have quite a history together, with Dracula revealing over the course of the film that Van Helsing was the one who originally murdered him, as well as claiming ownership of a distinctive ring that Van Helsing has worn as long as he can remember. It is implied that Gabriel is actually the angel Gabriel, with vague references to Dracula's murderer as the "Left Hand of God". Notable actors to have portrayed Van Helsing in film adaptations of Dracula include: * John Gottowt (as Professor Bulwer) in Nosferatu (1922) * Edward Van Sloan in Dracula (1931) and again in Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Eduardo Arozamena in Drácula (1931, Spanish version) * Peter Cushing in the Hammer Films Dracula series (1958–1974) * Herbert Lom in Count Dracula (1970) * Ota Sklencka in Hrabe Drakula (1971) * Nigel Davenport in Bram Stoker's Dracula (1973) * Frank Finlay in the BBC adaptation Count Dracula (1977) * Laurence Olivier in Dracula (1979) * Walter Ladengast in Nosferatu the Vampyre (1979) * Jack Gwillim in The Monster Squad (1987) * Anthony Hopkins in Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) * Peter Fonda in Nadja (1994) * Mel Brooks in the parody Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) * Christopher Plummer (as Matthew Van Helsing) in Dracula 2000 (2000) * Giancarlo Giannini (as Enrico Valenzi) in Dracula (2002) * David Moroni in Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary (2002) * Hugh Jackman (as Gabriel Van Helsing) in Van Helsing (2004) and Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) * Casper Van Dien in Dracula 3000 (2004) * David Suchet in Dracula (2006) * David Carradine in The Last Sect (2006) * Wallace Shawn in'' Vamps'' (2012) * Rutger Hauer in Dracula 3D (2012) * Azion Iemekeve in "Scary or Die" (2012) * Thomas Kretschmann in Dracula (2013) * David Warner in Penny Dreadful (2014) Appearances in other media Novels *In the 2009 Dacre Stoker novel Dracula the Un-dead, van Helsing is now a 75-year-old man with heart problems, having apparently been disgraced in the medical profession for deaths caused by improper blood transfusions (although he defends his reputation by arguing that nobody knew about blood types until much later); he was also briefly a suspect in the Jack the Ripper murders due to his knowledge of anatomy and reputation for mutilating corpses for unspecified reasons. He later becomes a vampire himself after a meeting with Dracula revealed that Dracula was actually hunting the true monster of Elizabeth Bathory, but Van Helsing is killed in a confrontation with Arthur Holmwood, as he cannot accept the revelation that they were hunting the wrong threat. Holmwood throws himself at Van Helsing, causing the pair to fall to their deaths. *P. N. Elrod's novel Quincey Morris, Vampire takes up the story almost immediately after the conclusion of Bram Stoker's Dracula, but in this story (which shows vampires in a more sympathetic light) van Helsing is unyielding and unwavering in his beliefs and his hatred of vampires to the point where he eventually alienates his former friends and allies. *The comic novel Dracula's Diary by Michael Geare and Michael Corby ( ) completely re-tells the Stoker novel, with the young Count Dracula (who has been learning to act like a true British gentleman) becoming a secret agent for Her Majesty's government and van Helsing an enemy agent for a foreign power who is continually thwarted by Dracula. *In The Dracula Tape (1975) by Fred Saberhagen, a psychotic, fanatical, bumbling van Helsing opposes the urbane, if ruthless, Dracula. *In Fangland by John Marks, the re-imagined van Helsing is split into two separate characters, namely Clementine Spence and Austen Trotta. *He also appears in the Department 19 series by Will Hill. * In the 2017 novel A Betrayal in Blood by Mark A. Lathan, Mycroft Holmes asks his brother Sherlock to investigate Van Helsing's 'Crew of Light' after they have been cleared of murder charges due to Dracula's vampiric nature. In the course of the investigation, Holmes and Dr. Watson realize that van Helsing is actually a 'retired' German spy who manipulated Seward and the Harkers- Seward through his loyalty and the Harkers through blackmail of their role in the death of Jonathan's former employer- and arranged for the death of Quincey Morris in order to kill Dracula, in reality a reclusive man whose only crime was a long-ago affair with van Helsing's wife, this affair producing a son who was given up for adoption to become Arthur Holmwood. At the conclusion of the case, Van Helsing commits suicide by shooting himself in a train bathroom while Holmes and Watson are taking him back to England to stand trial after a final confrontation in Translyvania. Audio In the Big Finish Productions audio drama The Tangled Skein, Van Helsing, acting alone, joins forces with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson to investigate the presence of vampires in London. Although initially disbelieving of Van Helsing's beliefs when they read about his lectures on vampires, the duo accept his word when they are confronted and nearly killed by a vampire in Hampstead Heath, joining Van Helsing in staking the vampire. While Van Helsing is forced to focus on his lectures of the next few days, he leaves his vampire-hunting equipment with Holmes and Watson, who track Dracula to Dartmoor- where he has hidden in Baskerville Hall- and are able to defeat him using Van Helsing's advice. After Dracula is killed when trapped in the Grimpen Mire as the sun rises, Holmes gives Van Helsing Dracula's ring as a memento of their victory, concluding that Van Helsing's research is what enabled him to kill Dracula even if the professor did not deliver the killing blow. Comics '' No. 40 (Jan. 1976). Art by Gene Colan and Tom Palmer.]] Abraham van Helsing was also portrayed in The Tomb of Dracula Marvel Comics series, which was based on the characters of Bram Stoker's novel. In the Marvel Comics miniseries X-Men: Apocalypse vs. Dracula, van Helsing joins forces with the immortal mutant Apocalypse and his worshipers, Clan Akkaba, in order to destroy Dracula, their common enemy. It is noted that van Helsing had encountered Apocalypse before and previously believed him to be a vampire. In the Italian comic book Martin Mystère and the spin-off series Storie di Altrove/Stories from Elsewhere Van Helsing's name is Richard. He was originally a knight in the service of the Holy Roman Emperors but he was captured in 1475 by the undead warriors of the Order of the Dragon and turned into a vampire by the Wallachian Prince Vlad Dracula. Four centuries later, Van Helsing killed Dracula, and later came to London to solve the case of Jack the Ripper, eventually discovering that the murderers were mentally controlled by demons from another world. In 1902 he worked together with the resurrected Dracula to prevent the assassination of King Edward VII. Media involving Van Helsing's descendants There have been numerous works of fiction depicting descendants of Van Helsing carrying on the family tradition. Films *Hammer Films' Dracula series features a whole dynasty of van Helsings: Peter Cushing played J. van Helsing (equivalent to Abraham) in Horror of Dracula (1958) and The Brides of Dracula (1960), set in the 1880s. Cushing also played Lawrence van Helsing in the opening segment of Dracula AD 1972 (1972) and Lawrence's grandson Lorrimar in Dracula AD 1972 and The Satanic Rites of Dracula (1974). Another Lawrence van Helsing, played by Cushing, appeared in The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires (1974), set in the early 1900s, alongside his son Leyland, played by Robin Stewart. Lorrimar's granddaughter Jessica appears in Dracula AD 1972 (played by Stephanie Beacham) and The Satanic Rites of Dracula (played by Joanna Lumley). *In the 1979 film Love at First Bite, is a comedic parody in which Dracula falls in love, and Jeffrey Rosenberg, grandson of Fritz Van Helsing, tries to kill him. *In the 1989 film Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat, Bruce Campbell plays Robert Van Helsing, grandson of an earlier Van Helsing. *In the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula directed by Francis Ford Coppola, Anthony Hopkins plays Professor Abraham Van Helsing, one of the narrators of the history. * In the 2000 film Dracula 2000, Christopher Plummer plays Matthew van Helsing (in fact, the original Abraham Van Helsing posing as his own descendant), and Justine Waddell plays his daughter, Mary. * In the 2000 Disney channel movie Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire, Malachi Van Helsing is hunting the vampire Dimitri, who is preying on the mother of the main characters. * The 2004 direct-to-video film Dracula 3000 features Captain Abraham van Helsing (played by Casper Van Dien), a descendent of the original van Helsing and the captain of a spacefaring salvage ship. * The 2004 direct-to-video film The Adventures of Young Van Helsing depicts Abraham van Helsing's great-grandson Michael (Keith Jordan) saving the world from Simon Magus. * The 2004 film Van Helsing starring Hugh Jackman as Gabriel Van Helsing, a vampire hunter and mercenary working for the Roman Catholic Church. * The 2006 film Bram Stoker's Dracula's Curse features a character named Jacob van Helsing (Rhett Giles), who is implied to be a descendant of the original. * The 2009 film Stan Helsing is a comedic film revolving around satirizing the van Helsing descendant of the 2004 feature film. * In the 2012 TV film, Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire, a book writer named Vincent van Helsing is the great-great grandson of Abraham van Helsing. * In the upcoming 2018 movie Hotel Transylvania 3, a descendant of Van Helsing named Ericka serves as the main antagonist whom the main character Dracula falls in love with not knowing she's descended from his old archenemy. * In 2012, a new movie was announced, this one with Tom Cruise to star and produce along with Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci, while Rupert Sanders was in talks to helm the film. In November 2015, Variety reported that Prometheus writer Jon Spaihts and Final Destination 5 writer Eric Heisserer would pen the script. In February 2017, Dan Mazeau was hired to write the script. Television *The 1990 series Dracula: The Series had Bernard Behrens as Gustav Helsing. He was looking after his two nephews, Christopher Townsend and Max Townsend. They fought Dracula, who in the contemporary world, had taken on the name of Alexander Lucard. In this version Gustav Helsing's son, Klaus Helsing (Geraint Wyn Davies), had been turned into a vampire by Alexander Lucard (Dracula). * The 2006 CBBC series, Young Dracula, featured Mr. Eric van Helsing – presumably the descendant of his more famous predecessor, though with none of his competence – trying to exterminate Count Dracula and his children, who had been chased out of Transylvania by an angry mob and were now living in rural Wales. Eric lives in a travel trailer with his son Jonathan. There are also references made to previous van Helsing vampire slayers. *The 2009 ITV series Demons follows Abraham's great grandson Luke Rutherford (Christian Cooke). *In the 2014 Showtime series Penny Dreadful, Van Helsing is a hematologist consulted by Victor Frankenstein. He eventually admits he has known about vampires for some time and offers to give Frankenstein some much-needed instruction in the area. He is played by David Warner. *Syfy is developing a Van Helsing 13-episodic television series with Neil LaBute as creator. Books and stories * The short story Abraham's Boys by Joe Hill is about the retired Abraham van Helsing and his two sons, and how he passes along his knowledge to them. The story is included in the anthology The many faces of van Helsing. * According to The Vampire Hunter's Handbook, Abraham was not the first van Helsing to encounter vampires. The book is supposedly written by Raphael van Helsing in the 18th century. It has also been prequeled by The Demon Hunter's Handbook by Abelard van Helsing (16th century) and The Dragon Hunter's Handbook by Adelia Vin Helsin (14th century). The supposed writers refer to each other (in the cases where it makes sense) and other van Helsings. * Similar to the above-mentioned handbooks is Vampyre: The Terrifying Lost Journal which is written by Mary-Jane Knight but credited to Dr. Cornelius van Helsing. The book implies that Cornelius is the brother of Abraham. * Young Dracula by Michael Lawrence mentions a farmer named Dweeb van Helsing. * In Den hemliga boken and sequels by Jesper Tillberg and Peter Bergting, the main character is Abraham's great grandson Lennart van Helsing (not to be confused with Lennart Hellsing). Anime, Comics, and Manga * The comic book series The Tomb of Dracula featured Rachel van Helsing, granddaughter of Abraham, as a major member of the principal hunters. Minor characters were Abraham's wife Elizabeth and his brother Boris. * In the manga and anime, Hellsing, modern day descendant Integra Hellsing leads a British government strike force against supernatural menaces. The story also includes her father, Arthur and uncle, Richard. It later turns out that the protagonist Alucard is in fact Dracula, and has became a servant to the Helsing family after being defeated by Integra's grandfather, Abraham van Helsing. * The DC comic Night Force features Abraham's granddaughter Vanessa van Helsing. * Sword of Dracula is a comic book with Veronica "Ronnie" van Helsing. * Helsing is a Caliber Comics title about a Samantha Helsing and a John van Helsing. * The Vampirella comic books feature father-son vampire hunters Conrad and Adam van Helsing. * In The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Van Helsing and the story of Dracula is hinted by main character Mina Murray (Dracula's chosen bride in the novel). Games * Gabriel Van Helsing is featured in the 2004 video game, Van Helsing. The player uses the character to hunt down Dracula in Transylvania. * The 2013 game, The Incredible Adventures of Van Helsing, focuses on the trials of young van Helsing, son of the legendary vampire hunter Abraham van Helsing. * Van Helsing was adapted as a character in MechQuest, where he plays a professional mech vampire hunter. He is portrayed as having a brother, another hunter, who looks identical to him and eventually replaces him. * Van Helsing is a potential love interest for the protagonist in the otome visual novel Code: Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ * Van Helsing and Dracula were portrayed as tanks in World of Tanks, a popular online tank warfare game. Van Helsing was portrayed as a royal-looking tank destroyer with elabortate designs and scenes from the book on the side of the tank. Dracula is portrayed as a medium tank in pure black, very fast, and with no designs on it. The tanks were available in the 2016 Halloween Event. * Van Helsing was portrayed, along with others from the book, in The Fury of Dracula, a game where the hunters must track down and kill Dracula. References Category:Slayers Category:Characters in Dracula Category:Clean Up Category:Humans Category:Van Helsings Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dracula